Give Him Something to Think About
by Kumorimisora
Summary: Allenby convinces Domon to go out for slushies! One shot and ALLENBYXDOMON!!!! If you dont' like that then please go tell someone else, not me! *^_^* thanks!


Domon punched at the air so fast that the eye could not follow, sweat beads glistening on his forehead. The cool morning air was doing very little to stop him training, though it stirred a bit of trouble in his bronchi, reminding of the asthma that he never had.  
  
His billowy red cloak was thrown aside, wadded up, forgotten. He switched form punches to kicks, and the rising sun peeked a bit more above the surface of the great ocean. He stopped to set himself in a new position to continue his shadow sparring, but when he blinked, he saw something red in his face.  
  
'Splut!' it smacked him really hard square on his nose, but it slapped on the rest of his face, too. Water dribbled down his cheeks and he snorted some up his nose in absolute alarm.  
  
"What the-" he swore loudly until he heard an insane laughing from the left of him, and slightly behind him. "Allenby?"  
  
He peeled off his soaking red cape, to look over at the culprit, his hair damp with sweat and the ocean's salt water. She was laughing so hard she looked like her sides might split, her bright eyes squeezed shut in mirth.  
  
"Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd," she chanted over and over, choking on the air that she was trying to breathe.  
  
Domon was stupefied. What was getting into Allenby? She was silly sometimes, yes, but..... He walked up to her and shoved his face in front of hers. "What did you think you were doing?" he demanded, getting sort of agitated as she struggled to straighten out her face.  
  
"You looked so -giggle- serious -giggle- I thought that -giggle- I could maybe, you know -giggle- loosen you up some! -giggle-" Allenby managed to choke out the sentence, and she finally released her breath in one big blow, making an exhausted 'phew' sound.  
  
"Ha. Ha," snapped Domon. He wasn't mad really, though. "Very funny." He looked at her reflectively. "Wanna spar?' he asked, face turning into a grin at the thought.  
  
"No," she said flatly, and Domon's face dropped in astonishment; she had never turned down a challenge before.  
  
"No?" he repeated, dragging the word out as if he didn't understand it.  
  
"I was thinking -giggle- that we could go, and you know, spend some time off. Maybe get a slurpie and walk around town a bit?" she suggested hopefully, looking at him earnestly in the eye.  
  
"I have to spar," he replied stiffly, and turned to go back to his practice. Allenby caught his arm.  
  
"No, you've been up since before dawn, Domon!" she protested. "Please?"  
  
He looked at his friend's face and couldn't help but give in. "Okay." He said it almost grudgingly, not sure what he was getting himself into.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" said Allenby gleefully, and latched onto his hand. He let himself be dragged, stumbling slightly behind her.  
  
"Wait! What about my.....cape." he ceased his speech as he realized how stupid of a question that was.  
  
Rain yawned and walked out of the closest door, and grinned when she saw the two of them. "Hey, Domon, Allenby," she said, and stretched again.  
  
"Hey, Rain," said Allenby cheerily.  
  
"Hey," said Domon, nodding at her. His mood was light.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Allenby spoke before Domon could. "We're just going to cruise around a bit, maybe get a slurpie," she said with a grin.  
  
"Oh," said Rain, and smiled at them. "I have to fix a bug that the Gundam has. Have fun!" she added, and Allenby mock-saluted her and ran off, still towing Domon.  
  
Rain bit her lip at the departing couple, and then smiled.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Where to first?" asked Allenby gleefully. The city was packed, to Domon's alarm, even at this hour. "Slurpies?"  
  
"Sure," he said dumbly as Allenby barely dodged a bus, which honked its horn loudly at her.  
  
"Great!" she said happily, and splashed through a mud puddle, completely ignoring it.  
  
Allenby seemed to know her way around better than Domon did, because in a matter of seconds, they were at a slurpie shop standing in line. Domon gathered his wits and calmed himself like a fighter should, and ordered his slurpie.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry-banana!" said Allenby happily, then shoved Domon up.  
  
"Ah," he said thoughtfully, "I'll have an..... orange, please."  
  
"Coming right up!" said the cheerful lady behind the counter, and Allenby grinned at her.  
  
"I just love slurpies," she confessed happily, bursting with energy.  
  
What exactly had the Neo-Denmark scientists given her?  
  
The lady handed them their drink, and despite Domon's protests, Allenby paid. "It's not like I have anything else to spend it on," she pointed out.  
  
When they were comfortably seated at a table, Allenby took a large slurp and looked at Domon. He drank his tentatively, but loosened up once he felt the cool, smooth taste across his tongue.  
  
"It's good," he admitted.  
  
Allenby's eyes grew wide. "Have you never had a slurpie?" she demanded.  
  
He looked at his slurpie. "I did, once, when I was younger. But I don't remember it at all. This is really good, though."  
  
Allenby nodded, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the people.  
  
Another young couple came by, ordered, and left with their drinks; an elderly woman with her grandchildren came and went with six orders; a single teenage girl ordered one; a pack of teenage girls came in shortly afterwards.  
  
The streets were packed, mostly with pedestrians: it was too crowded to be driving a car. All of the noise became gray to Domon as he zoned out, thinking about everything that had happened to him.  
  
Did he regret finally finding Kyoji? Was it worth the pain? And what about Master Asia, his teacher, and his betrayer. He thoughtfully slurped at his orange-flavored drink, and savored the taste. Was any of this worth it? He had gotten to meet some wonderful new friends, gained the title of King of Hearts, befriended the rest of the Shuffle alliance, and fought some good battles.  
  
The wail of a small child behind him didn't even startle him out of his thought. A little voice in the back of his head echoed, though.  
  
'Domon.....' it started out soft at first, then the sound waxed until someone was shouting in his ear. "Domon!"  
  
"Wha?" he looked up. Allenby was leaning across the table, waving her hand in front of his face. Her drink was gone, and she looked more than a little annoyed. Domon's eyes drifted down from her face, a little lower.....  
  
"DOMON!!!!" she screeched, and everyone in the shop turned to stare at her. She sweat-dropped. "Heh heh....." she blushed furiously. Domon tried to take another drink, he realized that ll along he had been drinking, and he was out of orange stuff.  
  
"Oh." He said mundanely. "Guess it's time to go?"  
  
"Yah," she agreed, and tossed her empty cup into the nearest trashcan. It landed perfectly inside. "The scientists are always on my case about being gone." She rolled her eyes. "I gotta go.... but can you walk me back?"  
  
Domon looked at her, her beautiful azure eyes pleading with him. He felt his heart soften. "Sure." He said, and tossed his cup into the trashcan over his shoulder as they left.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Bye, Domon," said Allenby, grinning faintly.  
  
"Bye, Allenby," he said, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Had a lot of fun," she added, "and I hope that we can go out for orange slurpies more often!" she grinned broadly, and turned to the door of the Neo-Denmark lodging. Her hand touched the doorknob, and she stopped for a moment, to turn and look at him.  
  
"Bye, Domon," she said, and bravely stepped forward, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Fast as she could, Allenby closed the door in front of a shocked Domon's face and braced herself against it, trying not to laugh at the expression she had seen.  
  
Not just shock, but pleasure, confusion, and a faint blush had been across his face, and Allenby knew that she would treasure that look forever. "Heh," she muttered to herself, "Give him something to think about!"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Sorry, you all, I know it was short! *^_^* Hope everything lives up to your standards. Please review now that you've read, and maybe I'll write another one shot! *^_^* Remember, no amount of begging will get this or any other story I want to be a one shot past a one shot., it puts a lot of stress on everyone and starts fights! Thanks, you all! *^_~*  
  
~*Kumori 


End file.
